A Psychopath AGAIN?
by Shellyness
Summary: What? Another mission to the Land of Waves? ANOTHER psychopath? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Sasu x Saku


**Wow… it has been awhile since I have written anything. I guess you could say school is what held me back and probably the writers block. To tell you the truth I don't know if this story will be any good. O.o One can try, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga.**

**Let's get started folks!**

**Summary: What? Another mission to the Land of Waves? ANOTHER psychopath? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (Sasu x Saku)**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura couldn't have been more bored, staring at her mentor who had been going on and on for the past 20 minutes about all the paperwork she had to deal with. Che, as if! It was her fault the darn pieces of paper kept appearing day in and day out. As if she completed or even looked at any of them… The agitated female blew a strand of bubblegum pink hair out of her face.

If she didn't stop soon, Sakura didn't know if she could keep her head from exploding. Swiftly grabbing a pile of the horribly neglected contracts, she cut her mentor off mid-sentence.

"Tsunade-sama please calm down! I'll take some of these to my office so you don't have to do them. Just _try_ to finish off some of the piles though or else they will keep building up."

"Ah, thank you Sakura. Can you have those on my desk by tonight?"

"Most likely, if patients don't keep coming in every single minute. The nurses at the hospital seem to depend on me a lot instead of doing it themselves when I know they can.." The still agitated kuniochi huffed and lifted the (yes, heavy) stack of papers higher up in her arms so they wouldn't fall and scatter across the floor. Tsunade sent her 5-years running student a withering look.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Sakura. After all, I'm assigning you a mission in three days."

"Don't worry I-- wait WHAT?!"

Double take.

The Hokage just chuckled in her seat at the confounded look on Sakura's face.

"A mission? But Tsunade-sama you know I can't be away from the hospital that long or else when I get back everything will be hectic!"

"Yes yes I understand your feelings but you are the only one suited for this job. Besides, it will be your old team joining you so don't worry, no strangers!"

"Bu--"

"No buts, Sakura. You are a ninja and you have to deal with the assignments that are given to you. Is that clear?" Sakura was about to retort, but decided against it and gave in with a sigh.

"Yes, all clear."

"All right then. See you in three days, if not sooner with that paper work!"

"Don't forget to do YOUR piles, Tsunade-sama."

"Hai, hai.."

Sakura just beamed one of her pleasant smiles before turning and exiting the room, taking a brisk walk down the hallway. The faster she got to her cozy office back in the hospital, the faster she could get to finishing these…_ things._

The now 20 year old kuniochi **(A/N: If I'm spelling this wrong, feel free to tell me…)** sure had her hands full with the daily work she faced every day. Being the head nurse at the village's hospital, the over-succeeding apprentice of the Hokage, a top level jounin, PLUS the friend of two really competitive team mates who happened to be rivals and boys that were both 21 was a feat that couldn't go unnoticed. Many civilians were awed by her determination and bravery and countless times she received comments from patients she attended to at the hospital.

Oh, let's not forget her ever growing fan-club. Yes, Haruno Sakura is a male magnet even though she doesn't realize it. Actually let's restate that: Sakura does realize that men oogle her on the streets but she doesn't _care._ They all know she could toss them across the village with a single flick, so why worry?

_**"They are all idiots anyways,"**_ Sakura's inner chimed in. For once, she couldn't help but agree.

After bolting from the building that housed her mentor's office, Sakura heaved the stack of papers higher up into her arms again before pumping chakra into her legs and launching herself soundlessly across the rooftops. The female made it back to her office in record time, no more than 5 minutes! Upon entering she heaved a sigh and made her way to the hall that sat to the left of the receptionist's desk.

"Welcome back Sakura-sama. How did the meeting go?"

"Just fine Mia. Did any new patients come in while I was away?" Sakura easily relieved her arms of the paperwork to pick up a folder that had her name on it. She started to sift through its contents when Mia 'tsked', drawing the medic's attention.

"Yes, unfortunately." She chuckled which earned a raised eyebrow from her superior. "Ah don't worry, nothing to bad. Just some broken limbs and some gashes here and there. You won't be surprised to learn who they are."

"Let me guess, my idiot team mates?" She flat lined.

"Now Sakura-sama, isn't that a little harsh?"

"How can I be harsh when Naruto and Sasuke keep putting each other back into the hospital?! I swear… They were just released 4 days ago!" Mia giggled and watched as Sakura stormed down the hallway, paperwork and all towards her office. Almost throwing the, now quite annoying, stack of white sheets onto her desk Sakura whirled and grabbed her white medic coat off the back of her chair and walked right back out.

_"I will have to deal with that paperwork later…"_

_**"Yeah, and kill some bozos instead."**_

_"Oh boy don't I agree."_

Risking a glance to the folder that sat smugly in her clenched hand, she read the room number and took a right from her office.

"When I get there they are so dead." Sakura growled out.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" Arms waved frantically from a blonde headed male who sat helplessly in his bed, face ruffled with anger. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BED YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!"

"Che, yeah right." Naruto puffed up in agitation and fought against his restraints that kept him from moving to much. After all, he had a broken leg! He shouldn't be trying to kill the other person in the room. Onyx eyes stared flatly at the blonde. "Dobe. You shouldn't try to get up. I damaged your leg pretty good."

A smirk.

A cry of anger.

Naruto was at it again. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and leaned back against his (somewhat hard) hospital pillow and waited for the wrath of a very pissed kuniochi to arrive. In a matter of seconds after that thought, there was a pleasant knock at the door which made Naruto freeze in his bed and instantly go limp against the restraints.

"Ah crap, she's here!"

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto just sent him a glare.

"Ah, welcome back to the hospital boys. How are we feeling today?" The sweet melody of something sinister entered the room, and both ninjas winced visibly.

"Ah ha.. Hi Sakura…" Said person just smiled at Naruto after setting down her folder (and a clipboard that came out of nowhere) on the desk by the door.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine! I could leave right now if I wanted to!" He chuckled uneasily, and received in return an eye roll from his doctor.

"Sure you could. Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Sakura had been taking off the -kun suffix since he returned to the village so it was nothing new to the avenger (though we all know he misses it deep down…).

"Fine."

"Great. Now… I have a reminder for you both." This earned a gulp from Naruto and a "tenseness-of-the-body" from Sasuke. "…WILL YOU TWO STOP PUTTING EACH OTHER IN THE HOSPITAL? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA AT ALL WHAT I GO THROUGH? Patients after patients come to the hospital! Both of you left only four days ago and you are already back. There are dying people here! YOU HAVE TO STOP SPARRING SO VIOLENTLY OR ELSE I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU SO YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE. GOT IT?"

Sakura was huffing like a bull and looked like she wanted to rip someone's throat out, her glare ranking close (if not more) to Sasuke's. Naruto was white as a sheet and was flailing frantically in his bed to get away, and Sasuke… was sweating more than usual. We all know the stoic Uchiha won't actually show emotions like a normal human being.

In a matter of minutes, Sakura had changed Naruto's broken leg bandages and healed some small cuts on his arms and face (let's not forget the additional pain she caused him.. On purpose) and finished with Sasuke (who also received some of that additional pain). Both boys grunted in slight agitation as the pink-haired medic wrote some quick notes down on the clip board.

"All right listen up you two. Naruto, you will most likely be able to leave in two days, though knowing you that will most likely be cut in half. Sasuke you should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Naruto was about to protest but one look from Sakura had his hanging mouth closed in an instant. "Don't even think about arguing with me."

"Sakura." Her eyes flicked over to the dark-haired male.

"Yes?"

"…Nothing." She blinked, confused. Drawing in a deep breath, Sakura just sighed."…All right then."

She turned and headed out, but stuck her head back in the door. "Oh, by the way, don't put yourselves back in the hospital, because in three days Tsunade-sama is giving Team 7 a mission, meaning if you are stuck in the hospital the mission goes down the toilet." She smiled at them sweetly before closing the door and walking away.

Naruto visibly started breathing again after she left."Wow… Sakura-chan sure is scary…"

"That's only because you piss her off, idiot."

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT BALLISTIC DURING OUR TRAINING!"

"Che. Sure I did. Let's just remember who threw the first punch." Naruto growled.

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"Can you keep your voice down? You're giving me a headache." Sasuke's nonchalant voice had Naruto, once again, fighting against his restraints.

"I'LL KILL YOU UCHIHA!"

"I'd like to see you try."

_**1212121212121212**_

Back in Sakura's office, she worked pretty much into the late hours of the night trying to finish off all the paperwork she grabbed from Tsunade's quarters, as well as patient reports that she had to see to. By the time she managed to finish everything off, it was getting close to 11:30. With a groan of exhaustion, she heaved herself from her comfy chair and collected her belongings. Her shift was over anyways.

_"Looks like I'll have to hand these in to Tsunade-sama tomorrow morning… She'll have to deal."_

Leaving her office and locking it, she headed down the hallway and with a quick wave to Mai who was also packing up, Sakura disappeared through the front doors and towards her apartment complex.

_**3 days later…**_

Sasuke and Naruto had fully recovered and heeding Sakura's word, hadn't put one another back in the hospital. Now they were all heading towards Tsunade's office to receive the mission the Hokage had decided to throw on them. Of course, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and was probably not in the vicinity either.

"I hope this mission is a good one! I want some ADVENTURE!" The blond yelled boisterously, punching a fist into the air. Sakura just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It most likely is, Naruto. Tsunade-sama knows we can handle just about anything, or at least I think she thinks that…"

Sasuke grunted lightly. "She should." Sakura just eyed the Uchiha silently. Could he _ever_ say anything more than two words and the occasional vocal noise?

After ascending the stairs to the Hokage building, they wound around to the one and only Tsunade's office. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one who knocked.

"Come in!"

They filed in and stood before her desk whilst Naruto jumped up and down waiting to hear what the mission was. Tsunade just raised an eyebrow.

"No Kakashi?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"No, not yet anyways. I told him we had a mission, and if he knows better he should be here any minute."

_poof._

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I got stuck helping so--"

"YEAH RIGHT KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU LIAR!" Naruto bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the silver-haired man. He just chuckled sheepishly and put his hands up in defense.

"Gomen gomen." Sasuke just grunted, sending his own glare combined with Sakura's. Kakashi really needed better timing…

"All right all right settle down. Kakashi come here." He stepped forward and took the mission information from Tsunade's hands. "That has everything you'll need to know about this mission, which is a B to A rank. Read through it carefully and discuss it with your team. Your time on this mission shouldn't take more than a month. You are to head out tomorrow. I wish you all the best of luck." With a smile, she sent them off.

Once they all got outside the office, Kakashi turned to his team.

"Listen up, all of you, and Naruto stop bouncing up and down. You'll found out about the mission soon enough." Naruto groaned but stopped. You could tell he was quite impatient… With a cough, Kakashi continued with his lone eye scanning the mission paper accurately. "We are to go to the Land of Waves--"

"Woah, again?" Sakura cut Kakashi off which earned her a frustrated glare from Sasuke and a impatient stare from Naruto. She just flicked her gaze over both of their faces, her expression holding agitation. "What? That was our first real mission besides D ranks." Her eyes softened with memories. "It was also a hard mission, especially for our skill."

Naruto beamed at her. "I know! But we pulled through with my help!"

"You wish, dobe."

"What did you say teme?!" Kakashi interrupted the two bickering ninjas.

"All of you, settle down! If you want to go on this mission I first need to _tell_ you about it." They all quieted down and he started again with a sigh. "We will be journeying to the Land of Waves to take down a man who is stealing women from their homes and holding them for ransom from their families. Only if he receives the ransom will he give the girls back. From what we know, if a family doesn't give up the ransom to the officers he sends out to their house after a week, then he kills the hostage. We are to stay hidden and search for any information we can get about this man and then take him down when the time is right. We are also required to find all the hostages he has at the time and return them to their rightful homes."

Sakura bit her lip and shifted her weight. "So… we are facing another psychopath?" Without looking at Naruto she could tell he was about to jump out of his skin from excitement.

"Looks like it," Kakashi mused. He suddenly looked at them seriously. "This mission is going to be dangerous and will require teamwork and no slip ups. Naruto, you are to follow my orders and not go off on your own, do you understand? Same goes for you, Sasuke." Sasuke grunted and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Hn."

Naruto just hung his mouth and stared stupidly. "Are you saying I suck at teamwork?!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm pretty sure he is implying that, idiot." Kakashi just rolled his eye but there was amusement behind it. Naruto had a hurt puppy expression on his face which Sakura couldn't help but giggle at behind her hand.

"Don't worry Naruto, that's just Sasuke saying that. You are good at teamwork, you just need to get better at it, that's all."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! Now let's get to this mission!"

Kakashi just smirked behind his mask though it couldn't be seen. "All of you pack the necessities you think you will need on this trip, and meet at the gate tomorrow morning at 6. We will head out then."

A chorus of 'hai' from all three members of the team were heard before they all disappeared to get ready. Kakashi soon followed in a puff of smoke.

**_The next morning…_**

Sasuke was the first one to appear at the gate, obviously 15 minutes early as he usually is (it's probably because of his ego… Gotta be the timely one!). He leaned back against the giant wall and crossed his arms, his eyes closed. To anyone it would almost look like he was sleeping (che, yeah right). A couple of minutes later, Sakura could be seen jogging to the meeting point. She arrived a little short of breath and sat down to sift through her bag to triple check that she had everything she needed. Sasuke opened an eye to observe her.

"Sakura."

She looked up and blinked, a scroll in her hand. "Yeah? Something wrong Sasuke?" (We all know he winces inside because there is no -kun suffix.)

The dark-haired male hesitated. "Do you… have any extra kunai? I'm running… a little low." Sakura _almost_ let her mouth hang open but stopped herself.

"Uh… yeah I think so. I brought a good amount just in case. Here," She searched through her pack and pulled out another scroll, quickly checking to make sure it was the right one. Getting up, she put it in reaching distance for Sasuke. "There should be a good extra 30 or so kunai in there." Sasuke took it, and Sakura swore she saw a tint of pink on his face but dismissed the thought.

"…Thanks."

"No problem!" With a cheery smile she returned to her 'bag-checking'. Sasuke just calmly watched her after sticking the scroll in his pack. He was 100 percent sure he had everything, so there was no need to go through his (well organized) bag again.

"Hmm… I swear I had another scroll in here… besides the one I just gave to Sasuke…" Said boy just blinked and continue to observe the pink-haired kuniochi who apparently was talking to herself. "Grr… where is it!"

He grunted. "Something wrong?"

Sakura looked up, surprised that he would even ask that. "Uh… no not really. Well, it's nothing too important… I just thought I had another scroll in here besides the one I gave to you. Oh well. I can go without it, I mean it really--"

"Sakura, your blabbing." Said girl looked down and blushed lightly.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"What did the scroll hold?"

"Just some extra medical bandages and such that I packed. I have other scrolls with more of the stuff, it was just my extras. I don't exactly need it, but it would have been nice to have it with me." She replied honestly. Sasuke sighed, knowing there was a good amount of time left before the other two (idiots…) on his team arrived.

"You have enough time to go back and get it, you know."

"…I know, it's just I forget where I put it." She chuckled sheepishly. Sasuke just grunted in annoyance, until his eye spotted something on the ground not to far from their spot. He moved to retrieve it, and noticed it was a scroll. Turning to the pink-haired girl, he held it in front of him.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Sakura bit her lip and looked at it, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Yeah, that's it! I can't believe it fell out!" Sasuke just grunted and handed it to her, their hands brushing a bit. Sasuke withdrew his back quickly, a blush secretly adorning both of their faces. "Uh… Thanks Sasuke." He nodded and returned to his spot, still trying to get rid of the small blush on his face.

_"Darn it! Go away! I can't believe I blushed just from that! What is wrong with me?!"_

Sakura stood up just as Naruto appeared beside the two, a cheery hello escaping his mouth. Sakura just smiled.

"Hey, Naruto."

"You guys ready for this awesome mission?! I cant believe we are going back to the Land of Waves!"

"Ha, neither can I!" Sasuke didn't say anything, but a sort of gleam sat smugly in his eyes. Soon enough Kakashi appeared (OH NO APOCOLYPSE! HE IS ON TIME!) and after briefing them all about the mission once more, they headed out towards their destination.

_**1212121212121212**_

**Sorry for the wait on this story. I have to admit that I was procrastinating (though it wasn't all procrastination, I was also busy!) but here it is. It may seem to be dragged out, but that it how I planned it. Their journey to the Land of Waves will be in the next chapter.**

**Read and review folks! Hope to hear from you! :D**


End file.
